Dissapearances of Stella and Bloom
by BlackRhythm.Paradise.Angel
Summary: 2 new characters r added. Demi n Brittany.Demi is a witch, Brittany is a fairy. They both have a grudge on the Winx....When they were battling. Stella n Bloom dissapear without a trace.


**_Yo! The title of this story is Disappearances of Stella & Bloom. If you wanna find out, read it. _**

**_How sad.  _**

**This story includes Aisha and Helia. The Winx were combining their powers to fight the new witch and fairy. The witch, Demi & the fairy, Brittany were friends; after they both knew that they had a similar thing. They both hate the WINX. So it all started at…..**

_**Cloud Tower,**_

**Icy: I hate those girls. (Grin)**

**Stormy: Which girls? the Winx or the Trelontez. (Trelontez was just a fake)**

**Darcy: The Winx of course, you idiot.**

**Icy: Now let's think of a very interesting for The Winx to die especially Bloom. ( Grin when say the word Bloom)**

**_The sisters laugh evilly. Demi was walking pass their room. So she decided that she too can do that. She went to her room to contact her friend, Brittany._**

_**At Alfea,**_

**Flora: Oh, Bloom. What should we do?**

**Musa: Flora, relax. We'll figure out something.**

**Aisha: At this moment, let's relax. (Lying onto the couch)**

**Stella: Let's do facial mask and ….(Happy)**

**Bloom: May be, we should…uhm.. Talk about how we feel about each of us and who we like and hate.**

**Techna: I know who we all hate.**

**Winx: The Trix. **

**_They continued their conversation. Britt was staying nxt to their room. She was using magic to hear their conversation. Then her friendship ring vibrated and purple shone._**

_**It was the same way Demi contacted her except it was green.**_

**Demi: Is that you, Britt?**

**Brittany: Duh! We are the only one, whom had these.**

**Demi: Anyway, I found out that there were 3 witches here HATED the Winx.**

**Brittany: And the Winx hated them so much.**

**Demi: We hated the Winx ; just like those 3 witches.**

**Demi and Britt laughed so evilly that they have become like the Trix.**

**On the nxt day,**

**_Demi and Brittany messed up Magix. They were trying to lure the Winx to come and trying to keep their identity. _**

_**In Alfea,**_

**Stella: Girls! I heard that there were two girls messing up Magix.**

**Bloom: We got to save Magix.**

**Bloom: Bloom Magic Winx! (Transforming)**

_**The other members too transform. After that, they rush to Magix.**_

**Aisha: Oh no, Magix is ruin.**

**Musa: Not yet. Not until we find who did this.**

**Flora: May be, it's the Trix. **

**Bloom: It can't be, if there are 2 girls messing up. Either Icy, Stormy or Darcy is missing.**

**Stella: Bloom's right. We could find out, if we find them.**

**Techna: There they are, wearing black cloaks. **

**Flora: One of them are flying and the other one is floating around.**

**Stella: It's time for us to find out.**

**Aisha: Let's go!**

_**They followed the 2 mysterious girls. When they walk into the dark alley, the girls were floating in a grey bubble shape. Then…**_

**Techna: Look out, girls! There may be a trap.**

**Musa: Yeah! (then she yelled) SONIC BOOM!**

**Musa's power refracted the grey bubble. After that Techna, Flora; followed by Bloom, Stella and Aisha used their power. But it's no use at all.**

**Flora: They're too strong. (in a weak voice)**

**Bloom: Don't give up! (in a tiring voice but still standing strong) We must not fail.**

**Stella: Bloom's right! We need to figure out an idea.**

**Aisha: Let's try to combine our power.**

**Musa: Yeah! That's an great idea; Let's do it! ( speak trustfully) **

**Demi interrupted.**

**Demi: Are you girls afraid of us? (Demi and Britt laugh evilly)**

**Bloom: I think you are, not us. So let's do it girls!**

_**They gather in a curve line facing the totally red headed girl(not like bloom's hair) and the blue haired girl.**_

_**Demi- red headed Britt- Blue haired**_

_**Each of the Winx Club members shouted out the power they were gonna use. Then it turn into a blazing rainbow. It's going towards the red and blue headed girls. **_

**Demi & Britt:**

_**We the sisters of The Rivebel,**_

_**Call upon The Lords of Saturninas to grant our wish,…**_

_**Then they mumbled some sentence in ancient rythms.**_

**_There was a huge purple glowing emerald getting bigger. The combination power of The Winx hit the emerald. It then blew up. All of them fall to the ground. Demi and Britt help each other to stand. While the Winx,…_**

**Musa: Are all of you all right? (in a very weak voice)**

**Flora: Please answer if you're alright. (scared voice)**

**Techna: I'm here. Layla are you hurt. (Layla is Aisha, if you don't know)**

**Aisha: Yeah, thanks for asking. Stella, Bloom..**

_**No one answered. **_

**Flora: Bloom! (WORRIED)**

**Aisha: Stella! (WORRIED)**

**Musa: You evil sisters! What did you do to them?**

**Britt: We don' know anything, so…**

**Demi: Find it out by yourselves.**

**Techna: Static sphere!**

**Demi: Arghh!**

**Britt: Demi, are you okay? (run towards her)**

_**Then they just disappear into thin air; actually they went into a portal which sent them out of there.**_

_**Aisha, Techna, Musa and Flora went back to Alfea.**_

**_Faraghonda got really worried of them. They console each other. Flora kept crying/weeping. _**

**Flora: Why? Why? Why must Bloom and Stella disappear? Where are they? Where did they go? (still crying)**

_**The nxt day, Faraghonda contacted Red Fountain to help. **_

**Brandon: We must find Stella. (sad and worried)**

**Sky: And Bloom, too.(worried and sad)**

**Techna: I just wish I know where they are.**

_**How's the story? I hope it's entertaining. Pls R&R. I accept FLAMES. There will be another episode. "Where did Stella and Bloom go after that? Where are they? Will they be alright? What happened?" Find out nxt.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story.**_


End file.
